Chidori's Shadow
by Lowly Mortal
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, known to some as Harry Potter, must learn the ways of magic to aid in the Shinobi World War and face the world which he doesn't remember saving.


**Chidori's Shadow**

**Chapter One: Revelations and Bloodlines**

**AN: Okay, this is my first fanfic. I have had this idea in my head for a while and was in a rush to get it out, hence why this chapter is so short and unpolished. I hope future chapters will be much better.**

The tears fell lightly onto the crudely established tombstone. The breeze picked up, blowing the black hair out of the red eyes. The Uchiha had cried and raged for a time. With a final, angry wipe of his eyes, the Uchiha left with a seemingly uninterested "hmpf". He stalked away, his eyes blazing red. He reached his lair, a dark and dreary place oozing with despair. The masked figure was sitting cross-legged on the ground when he arrived.

"Sasuke", said the orange masked man, "I've been expecting you"

"So?" asked Sasuke, the air of indifference increasing instantly.

"The War has begun. The Fourth Shinobi World War. I expect your assistance in this". Seeing Sasuke nod, Madara continued "You must learn your true families' abilities."

"True family?" Sasuke asked, his tone betraying the slightest hint of curiousity.

"You were not born an Uchiha of Konoha" Madara stated, as if the revelation was nothing special.

"Not an Uchiha? Nice try. I have the Sharingan, the Kekkai Genkai of the Uchiha clan." Sasuke defended.

"Are you even listening to yourself? You were not BORN an Uchiha, that doesn't mean you are not an Uchiha now"

"B..bu...but how?" Sasuke questioned, unsure for the first time in years.

"You were born in another land, far away from the Hidden Shinobi World. In this land, there a people who wield a strange form of chakra which, unlike chakra, is passed through genes and is non-existent in the majority of the population. These 'magic' users, as they call it, are hidden away much like the Shinobi World due to previous enmity at 'magic' users throughout their history.

"These 'magic' users often considered themselves above those without 'magic' and occasionally some would attempt to kill non-'magic' users. One such person emerged and seemed unstoppable. However a prophecy revealed that a child would defeat him. Only two babies fit this description, so he sent some of his minions after one and pursued the other himself. This man killed this babies' parents and continued on to the baby. Yet when he attempted to use his 'magic' to kill this child, it did not work.

This man perished and that baby was brought to Fugaku Uchiha, whose wife could no longer have children after their last. Fugaku performed an ancient, forbidden jutsu of the Uchiha clan and the baby became a part of the Uchiha bloodline. This baby was then named Sasuke Uchiha." Madara explained with a hint of amusement.

"How could you possibly know such things?" Sasuke exclaimed angrily, his dark eyes turning a bright red.

"Because, I brought you to Konoha" Madara answered emotionlessly.

"Why would you tell me all this?" Sasuke asked, calming down.

"Do you not remember? I need you to learn how to use this 'magic'. With it, the Shinobi World can be utterly defeated."

"How would I even return to this place?" Sasuke questioned, his Sharingan deactivating.

"I brought you here, I can take you back. Prepare your things, you leave in an hour"

Sasuke walked back to his brother's grave, a heavy feeling in his heart. He kneeled in front of it, the emotions returning again.

"Itachi. Nii-san. Can I even call you that? It turns out that I wasn't even born your brother. But it doesn't matter. I am going away to learn even more powerful techniques. And when I return, I will be able to crush the Hidden Leaf Village. I promise you that Nii-san. I promise as an Uchiha" and with that he stalked away.

He stopped at the top of a cliff, staring down to the crusty earth below. He kicked a pebble of the edge and listened as it bounced off the side of the cliff and hit the bottom. "Naruto, I will return and crush you also. Have no doubt of that. Not even your Kyuubi will be able defeat the Uchiha and 'magic'. One of us will not walk away from our battleground. And I assure you, it won't be me" And with that done, he returned to Madara.

"Sasuke, you have three months. After that, the war will be over. Who knows, I may have killed Naruto by then. If you really want to fight him, you will summon me in three months by applying your chakra to this seal" Madara handed Sasuke a piece of paper with a strange, spider-web like pattern on it.

"How do I get to this place" Sasuke asked.

"Through this" Madara yelled, throwing his hands to the ground and forcing an obscene amount of chakra out of his palms. A large bluish portal appeared, causing a huge gale of freezing wind.

"This gate, as I call it, is locked. It opens for the first person's chakra to pierce it and from then on, only they may pass through it. Do not fail me." Madara finished.

"Understood" Sasuke replied coldly. He raised his hand, sparks jittering from finger to finger. The lightning flared and Sasuke leapt foward, yelling "CHIDORI!" With that yell, the gate gave way, and Sasuke fell into an unknown land with unknown power and unknown enemies.

**AN: Well, things have been set in motion and the Wizarding World is screwed. PLEASE REVIEW; it will really help increase the speed and quality of chapter output.**


End file.
